Monsters vs Aliens: The babysitters
by chloemcg
Summary: When Doctor Cockroach find an infant on the doorstep, he and the other monsters must take care of it. But how will Monger react to this?
1. A Baby?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Monsters VS Aliens characters._

_**Monsters vs aliens: The babysitters.**_

Doctor Cockroach PHD was in his bed fast asleep. It was 3 in the morning and it has been 3 weeks without any alien activity so life was really boring for the monsters right now.

Suddenly one of Dr Cockroach's antennas flickered to the sound of a door bell ringing.

Dr Cockroach buried himself underneath the blue blankets of his bed and mumbled something while putting his head underneath the pillow.

Suddenly the door bell went off again and now Dr Cockroach was utterly frustrated. He was never really a morning person so he just grabbed his red fluffy bed gown, slipped on his red slippers with puppies on them and walked towards the entrance of the monster prison.

When he opened the door, Dr Cockroach looked to his left and to his right outside.

It was a very stormy night tonight and Dr Cockroach also hated the rain so he knew that he wasn't going to be in the best mood in the world but first he needed to sought this out.

Dr Cockroach looked around but saw nobody and when he turned to go back inside, he heard a loud noise.

The noise was rather high pitched and needy and Doctor Cockroach looked down and got the biggest shock of his life.

There was a baby inside a basket on the door step.

Dr Cockroach really wanted to scream and run but he knew that would only scare the baby more.

After a moment of thinking, the bug headed scientist picked up the basket with the crying baby inside of it and went back inside with a wide eyed look.

After minutes of drying himself and the baby with a towel, Dr Cockroach decided to care for the child until the others were awake.

5 hours later….

Link, B.O.B, Ginormica and Butterfly O' Saurus were sitting at the table eating their breakfast as normal.

Suddenly Link, a combination of a fish and an ape, asked while eating some fish "_So, Ya know where Doc is?"_

B.O.B, a blue blob with an eye ball, said with a shrug "_I dunno, Link do ya think Doc could be playing tennis?"_

Ginormica, a giant lady with silver hair, said to B.O.B "_Um, B.O.B. I think you ate all of the tennis balls and it's not like Doctor Cockroach to just go out to play tennis in the middle of the night."_

Butterfly O' Saurus, a huge cuddly teddy bear thing with butterfly wings, let out a roar and Link said to his winged friend "_Good point, Butterfly O'. It's not like Doc to just miss breakfast either."_

Suddenly, the monsters all heard the sound of a door open and they all turned to see Doctor Cockroach, looking like a mess and he looked exhausted.

There were bags under his huge eyes, his antennas were going downwards, and his clothes were a mess.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and their mouths slightly agape, Even B.O.B.

Link asked Doctor Cockroach with very wide eyes "_What in Poseidon's name happened to you?!"_

Doctor Cockroach didn't say a word, he just walked to the table and his head fell down on his food and it hit all of the stuff from the bin (which was his food).

All remained quiet, except for when everyone was about to leave. Doctor Cockroach shouted as everyone got up from the table "_WAIT!"_

Everyone stopped and froze and Doctor Cockroach said while pointing a shaky finger at his comrades' "_C..Come with m..me."_

Everyone followed the bug headed professor to his cell and once the door was open they saw a basket on the bed and inside of it was a baby, crying for all it was worth.

Everyone (except for the Doctor) shouted in shock and at the exact same time "_A BABY?!"_


	2. Link the babysitter

Everyone watched in shock as Doctor Cockroach walked over to the basket and picked up the baby before trying to calm it down.

After a moment Ginormica managed to gain control of her limbs and managed to pick the baby up from Doctor Cockroach and into her own hand and she began to hug the crying baby very carefully so not to squish it in process.

Next was Link who managed to gain control of himself and cautiously jumped from the walls and he managed to jump all the way into Ginormica's (A.K.A Susan) arms and got a good look at the baby.

The baby was extremley tiny and dark pink (oviously making it a new born) and it's tiny eyes were shut tightly as it cried hardly in the giantesse's huge hands.

Link didnt know what to do. He had never seen this kind of suituation before. All he could do was look down sympathetically at the new born baby who was wearing nothing but a white knitted blanket. But what Link couldnt help but notice was that something was...Unique about it.

The baby cried hardly in Susan's hands as she tried bouncing it up and down gentally in her hands.

B.O.B however flung himself onto Link's face and then off of it to get a good look at the baby. B.O.B asked while looking up at Susan "_Can I please hug it?"_

Everyone shouted at the exact same time "_NO!"_

Suddenly the baby began to cry a lot louder due to that outburst and pretty soon Doctor Cockroach had enough and he srunched up his cockroach face in anger and he jumped up and snatched the tiny baby from Susan and began to whisper to it while rubbing the tiny black fuzz on it's head "_Shhhhh.. It's ok little fellow. Don't cry."_

After repeating it like 5 times, the baby actually calmed down and fell fast asleep.

Dr Cockroach carefully settled the tiny being down in the basket it was found in and everyone crept out of the cell.

Once they were a safe distance away from the bug headed proffesor's cell, everyone began to talk about the little bundle's future.

After 15 minutes of talking, B.O.B announced "_I say we keep the lady!"_

Link put a webbed hand to his face and corrected the blob "_It's a baby, B.O.B. We dont even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."_

Dr Cockroach announced and agreeing with B.O.B for the very first time "_I so agree, we could use someway to pass the time here!"_

Butterfly O' Saurus roared in agreement and Link nodded while in his fluffy best friend's arms "_Yeah we could use the excitement!"_

Susan exclaimed "_Then it's settled! We're keeping the baby."_

Everyone cheered happily and then Susan announced "_Now. We're gonna need somebody to babysit the little tyke while the others and I go shopping for baby stuff!"_

Doctor Cockroach and everyone except for Link said "_I'll go!"_

Then Susan instructed while pointing at a wide eyed fish ape "_Okay Link, Your gonna babysit the little baby until we get back."_

This made Link have a look of disbelief and nervousness on his face. Did Susan just make Link the babysitter? How would he cope?"

Link exclaimed while his jaw dropped to the ground (not litteraly) "_WHAT!?"_

Susan nodded and left with the others and Link just said to himself while sitting on a red lounge chair "_I think the kid'll be asleep until they get back anyways."_

To prove Link wrong however, he heard a loud bang followed by the baby's cries. This made Link jump off of the chair and he ran as fast as he could into Dr Cockroache's room to find the baby, squirming on the floor.

Link gulped and quickly picked the baby up by the leg and carefully put the child back in the basket before franically searching for a baby care book.

After minutes of searching, Link found one on Dr Cockroache's bedside table (he most likely got that out when he found the child)

and Link began to read the book as fast as he could and soon he stopped to find a page that said: If you drop the baby, then you need to calm it down by bouncing it although it most likely means that the baby will grow up to be quite stupid or unique in somekind of way.

Link's eyes widened as he imagened a miniture B.O.B knocking stuff over and he cringed at the thought so he saw the front cover and it was yellow and the title was "_Babysitting for Dummies."_

Link recalled as he got this as a prank for Dr Cockraoche's birthday last year, who knew it would come in handy?

Link shook his head quickly and began to bounce the baby gently and soon, the baby began to calm down and Link carefully put the whimpering Baby in it's basket before it closed it began to fall asleep.

Link thought to himself "_Heh... Looks like the 'Missing Link' doesnt need no instructions after all! I am unbeatable, I am amazing, I am-"_

He continued bragging but he was cut short when he bumped into a random pole.

After half an hour of smooth sailing, The others finally returned to find Link, holding the sleeping baby with one arm and while holding his bandaged head with the other and he was sitting in the lounge chair.

Everyone laughed quietly so not to awake the sleeping baby and Link and the others walked into Dr Cockroaches cell to find out if the child was a boy or a girl.


	3. Hiding from Monger

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered around the coffee table while on standby to see if the child was a boy or a girl.

After what seemed like 3 long minutes of waiting they found out that the child was in fact a little boy.

After wrapping the baby back up in his blankets, Ginormica looked after the baby boy while Doctor Cockroach made the crib.

3 hours later...

Link, Doctor Cockroach, and B.O.B were thinking of a name for the baby boy and eventually they had came up with the name Ethan.

But when the afternoon had came, General W.R Monger came to check up on the monsters since he had been away to Africa for the summer holidays.

In a panic, Link and the others hidden Ethan somewhere they were not proud of.

Monger said with a salute "_Good afternoon Monsters. Had a good time?" _

Doctor Cockroach gulped and said quite truthfully "_Well I guess you could say that the experience without you was quite life changing." _

__Doctor Cockroach backed away nervously and knocked back into a door (which is where young Ethan was hidden) and Monger sniffed the air and asked while eyeing Doctor Cockroach closely "_Alright did you set off the stink bomb?" _

__Doctor Cockroach gulped nervously and tried not to panic but fortunately, Link came and shoved Monger away from Doctor Cockroach and said while shoving him "_Uh Lemme show ya some scales that I have recently molted!" _

Link looked back and winked at Doctor Cockroach before he sank down in relief and held young Ethan in his arms and scurried back into his cell while Link went to distract Monger.

Later that evening, while Ethan was fast asleep. Ginormica announced "_Ok, We're gonna need to keep Ethan a secret from Monger because if he finds out, he'll send the poor kid away. We really don't want that." _

Everyone shook their heads in agreement but what they didn't notice was that while Ethan was asleep, a dark blue glow began to surround Ethan for a moment before it faded again after a split second and Ethan sucked his tiny chubby hand in his sleep.


	4. Not an ordinary child

The very next morning, Dr Cockroach opened his eyes sleepily before slowly and sluggishly getting out of his bed and slipping on his puppy slippers and peering into the cot for young Ethan.

To his amazement, Ethan hadn't cried all night like a normal new born baby should but Doctor Cockroach was just glad that he got his sleep.

To the bug headed scientist's surprise Ethan was out of his cot and this made Doctor Cockroach scared that the young new born had somehow crawled off.

Doctor Cockroach suddenly scurried out of his room and began to search for the infant who was crawling at such a young age.

Ethan was nowhere to be found but when Doctor Cockroach was finally giving up, he heard a high pitched giggle.

Doctor Cockroach looked to his left and right but suddenly he felt some wet clear liquid fall on the top of his head and he slowly looked up to see Ethan crawling on the ceiling.

Doctor Cockroach was taken by complete shock. Just how in the world did a new born baby climb a wall and get on to the ceiling? He didn't know but he just had to get him down before he hurts himself.

Doctor Cockroach used his Cockroach abilities to climb the wall and grab Ethan off of the ceiling and jump down just before running back into the cell.

Doctor Cockroach asked as he settled the baby down on the bed "_Just what were you doing, Ethan? You could've gotten hurt." _

Ethan just opened his eyes which revealed to be an icy blue colour and he sucked his small hand in content but suddenly a light blue glow began to surround the baby.

Dr Cockroach just gasped in utter shock, his eyes wide and his antennas straight up.

Ethan giggled but before anything else happend, Ethan sat up before getting his hand out of his mouth and he began to close his eyes in concentration.

Doctor Cockroach wondered what the child was going to do next but to answer his question, the baby began to float up into the air.

The Bug headed Scientist snapped back into reality and grabbed Ethan by the legs before settling him back down and he quickly took him into his arms and giving him a hug.

Doctor Cockroach hid his freaking out face very well, he just didn't know what happened. Yesterday Ethan was a new born but now he seemed more like a half year old.

Doctor Cockroach knew that Ethan wasn't an ordinary child.

Half an hour later...

Ginormica, Link, B.O.B, and Butterfly 'O Saurus all sat around in the kitchen where Doctor Cockroach was feeding Ethan who was in a high chair.

"_Here comes to plane!" _Said Doctor Cockroach who put the spoon full of baby food into Ethan's mouth.

Everyone seemed happier since Ethan had arrived, he was like a new family member and he pretty much was.

Link, B.O.B and Butterfly O' Saurus were like uncles but Doctor Cockroach seemed more like a foster father to the infant while Ginormica seemed like a Aunty or a foster mother.

After Doctor Cockroach had finished feeding Ethan and burping him, he put him down for a nap before covering the blanket over the baby and creeping out of the room.

Doctor Cockroach felt a loving smile dawn on his face although he had to wonder...What is Ethan?


	5. First word and bounty hunters

**Sorry if I took so long. I am going through quite a lot at the minute and I have to go to hospital. Now I'm at home for a few hours but I am going to have to go back soon. So I hope you understand and you could forgive me.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The next day everything was running smoothly, except for Doctor Cockroach doing some research while Butterfly O' Saurus babysat Ethan and remarkably, he did a very good job at it. He let Ethan play on his back, he cradled him on one of his massive wings and he always kept a very close watch onhim even when he was using his unusual powers.

Soon Doctor Cockroach did some examinations on Ethan and some very small yet simple tests on the baby. Like he did some small injections and he gave him some cards and he saw how he would react if someone did something bad (which ended up in lasers and fireballs...Litteraly!).

Soon after the tests were done, Doctor Cockroach actually thought that this young child wasnt really human.

But Monger was getting suspicious and he did a routine check on everyone's room but found that nothing was out of place (since Doctor Cockroach somehow made everything invisible when he came in) and soon Monger was getting really cross. What were they hiding from him?

A week had passed since Doctor Cockroach first found Ethan and he was actually feeding him but suddenly Ethan blurted out something "_Pa...Pa." _He said with his mouth full.

__Doctor Cockroach went wide eyed and he dropped the spoon full of baby food and he asked Ethan with a shocked voice "_What did you just say?" _

__Ethan swallowed the remains of food that was in his mouth and once he did he spoke again with a smile and his icey blue eyes gazing adoringly at Doctor Cockroach "_Papa." _

__Doctor Cockroach couldn't believe it. Ethan actually spoke his first word and he said "Papa." Doctor Cockroach gave a very wide smile, picked Ethan up and twirled around in glee but he made a big mistake when Ethan actually threw up on him.

Doctor Cockroach stopped spinning and looked at his now greenish yellow stained lab coat but he smiled all the same as he carried him back to him cell to get changed.

But meanwhile a spaceship was heading towards earth and in there stood 2 purple ardvark looking aliens who wore a black body suits and they had cats tails with whiskers and big brown eyes.

One of the aliens said "_Where shall we look for the child?" _

__The other alien said while looking out of the window to see planet Earth "_Let's start with the miserable looking mud ball known as Earth." _

__One of the aliens nodded in agreement and they both did an evil laugh as they both headed towards earth to get what they came for.


	6. Doctor Cockroaches bedtime story

**Guess what everybody? I'm back home right now since I had just got home from the hospital. I am also allowed to go to Cornwall which I was aiming for with my family. Although I will have to go back and I most likely will have an Operation Even if that's the one thing the hospital is trying to avoid. Anyways enough with the sad bit and I will continue this chapter and I have plenty of time to finish this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next three days were running smoothly and young Ethan continued to grow and soon he began to crawl independently around the prison (of course with close supervision in case he needed to be hidden from Monger).

Doctor Cockroach was just changing Ethan into a green baby grow with a small yellow duck stitched on the front and Doctor Cockroach knew that they couldn't keep Ethan a secret much longer. What if Ethan walked about and Monger caught him and sent him away? But Doctor Cockroach decided to knock this thought out of his mind and focus more on his adopted son.

Ethan sucked on his hand as Doctor Cockroach was buttoning up his baby grow and once he was done, he smiled and hugged Ethan.

Ethan smiled up at Doctor Cockroach and said with his icey blue eyes growing large at him to make out what he was trying to say "_Papa..." _

__Doctor Cockroach smiled down at his son and tickled his belly before walking into the living room and placed young Ethan in front of the Telivison so he could watch something that will educate him.

Link however was listening to rock music and was dancing and playing the air guitar to the music.

B.O.B was playing with a spoon since it was so shiny and Susan was looking at a giant magazine.

Minutes turned into hours and soon it was 6:30Pm and Doctor Cockroach got up from the couch and scooped up a tired looking Ethan and placed him in his cot to go the sleep.

Ethan reached his hand out for the Doctor as he was about to open the door to leave but he cried out.

Doctor Cockroach was confused. Ethan had never responded like this when he was about to leave so he went back to feel his head to check if he was sick or anything.

After seeing that there was nothing wrong with Ethan he asked "_What's wrong, Ethan?" _

__Ethan moved about and turned in the cot and he struggled as he tried to say "_Sor-ree." _

__Doctor Cockroach tilted his bug like head in confusion but when the child pointined to a book, it hit him like a train.

Doctor Cockroach asked while scooping up Ethan "_Do you want to hear a story?" _

__Ethan made noises of agreement and Doctor Cockroach sat on his bed and wrapped Ethan up in his baby blanket before saying to the Black haired child in his arms

"_Alright...Once upon a time there was a man whom made a machine that gives you the special thing that bugs have to stay alive." _

Ethan sucked his hand in confusion, obiviously not getting what his papa was saying but Doctor Cockroach continued all the same "_But when he tried it upon himself. He had the head of a bug, meaning he kind of succeeded but in order to get what he wanted, he had to use the machine." _

__Ethan took his now slimy hand out of his mouth and stared at Doctor Cockroach in amazement and interest. Doctor Cockroache's antennas lowered in sadness as he continued

"_However the next day, when he woken up and walked outside to get some fresh air. Some men came and taken the bug man and put him to sleep. When he woken up, he found that there were other creatures like him. One was a fish-ape thing, another was a blue blob and the third was a big fluffy bug dinosaur," _

__Doctor Cockroach smiled and looked down lovingly at young Ethan as he said while young Ethan was rubbing his eyes and yawning "_But over time the bug had befriended the creatures and a couple years later, a giant woman came and they all became a group of heroes since they had saved the day from an alien invasion. But now the bug man is happy because he now has a family, a home and a happy life ahead of him." _

As Doctor Cockroach finished his story, he put Ethan back in his cot and tucked him in before giving him a kiss on the forehead and he slowly crept out of the room and quietly shut the door.

But suddenly two shadows came in and two trunk like things sucked up Ethan by the legs and the two ran out with Ethan asleep.


	7. Finale!

When Doctor Cockroach went to check up on Ethan an hour later, he was shocked to the very core. He wasn't in his cot!

Doctor Cockroach looked everywhere in a frenzy and called out his name but he heard no replies, thinking that Ethan was kidnapped.

After telling the others the situation, Link said urgently "_Okay Doc, can ya build a thingy magigg to help us find the little tyke?" _

Doctor Cockroach nodded his head but on the inside he was feeling deep Pity.

He ran to his lab while Link and everyone else got to work on the Plane.

After managing to track down Ethan with a spit sample, Doctor Cockroach found that Ethan was located in New York on top of the Statue of Liberty. Doctor Cockroach now felt full rage that someone took his son and he wasn't about to rest until he has his son back safe and sound.

Once they got the plane going, Doctor Cockroach driven the contraption all the way to New York and they saw a purple spaceship hovering above the giant green statue with the mixture of orange and purple sky getting a little darker and making the city look so pretty.

The plane landed right behind the statue and Doctor Cockroach decided to climb the statue first since he was the best climber while the others followed (other than Susan who just held the ship still so the others could climb aboard while Butterfly 'O Sauraus flew and decided to be the eyes of the sky).

Once Link kicked open the door of the ship, B.O.B and Doctor Cockroach walked in with deep rage in his eyes and he did his mad scientist laugh for effect.

While both of the aardvark like aliens both looked down upon the young, crying child who was now only wearing a blue blanket to cover his bottom half and he was now in a plastic incubator like cot while wired up to a few machines.

Suddenly without warning, the door exploded and Doctor Cockroach, B.O.B and Link all walked in and Link said with a hint of rage in his voice "_Hey. I think you have somebody who belongs to us." _

B.O.B however just went to the window as soon as he came in to look at the view and eat the ham the aliens had in store for lunch.

The two Aliens growled in anger and Doctor Cockroach and Link began to circle the two aliens to get ready to fight for Ethan.

A western theme came on as they circled each other with fingers twitching, eyes narrowing and teeth grinding against each other.

Suddenly in slow motion they all jumped on each other in a dog pile while B.O.B just did nothing.

Ethan was completely unaware of what was going on. He just wanted to be back in his Papa's arms and not in this cold and hard cot and he was cold anyway since he was wearing nothing but a blanket.

Suddenly B.O.B went over to Ethan and slowly but carefully picked him up but in amazement, he didn't eat Ethan. He just hugged him and gave him the comfort he longed for and he handed Ethan to a rather wounded yet happy Doctor Cockroach who just took Ethan from B.O.B and jumped out of the space ship while holding Ethan and he slid down Susan's arm and once the boys had both kicked the alien kidnappers bottoms, they also walked out of the ship simply not even knowing that one of the aliens who was wounded set the ship to self destruct.

While hearing the alarm, Link and B.O.B ran out of the ship and slid down Susan's arm and met Doctor Cockroach and a whimpering Ethan.

Doctor Cockroach smoothed his son's fuzz of hair and soothed while totally wrapping him up in the blanket to keep him warm "_There there. Daddy's here." _

Ethan immediately calmed down at the sound of his father's English accent and suddenly the ship exploded.

Everyone, including Ethan, watched as the ship blew to peices and Link questioned "_What were they doing with Ethan anyways?" _

Doctor Cockroach explained "_They were going to sell him. You see, Ethan is a rare being known as a 'Floxtonite'. Similar to humans but they have super powers." _

__Everyone looked at Doctor Cockroach and he smiled but it faded when everyone saw Monger float down in a parachute. When he landed on the ground, The monsters all had guilty looks on their faces and Doctor Cockroach was about to explain when Monger said before he could say anything.

"_I know everything." _

__Everyone froze and looked at each other in confusion. How on earth could have Monger found out? But to answer they're question, he said "_I looked at the Cameras and saw the little guy. I know that ya wanna keep him and...I'll let ya." _

__Everyone was stunned. Did Monger just say that they could keep Ethan? Were they going bananas? Monger smiled "_I may seem like it at times but I ain't heartless. Besides I saw how good you guys take care of em so, Yes you may keep him!" _

__Without warning everyone hugged Monger in happiness and soon after the hug was finished, they all went back home.

The end...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want a sequel? Should I make one? You can answer all of these questions by review but anyways, See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
